


Sharena's Big Book of Fairy Tales

by AuspexOfIlia



Series: Fire Emblem Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, I have an upload schedule but idk how well i'll stick to it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspexOfIlia/pseuds/AuspexOfIlia
Summary: To entertain the younger heroes, Sharena took her mother's old book of fairy tales and added a twist. Now, the stories star the heroes summoned to Askr! Will they all like them, or will they fall flat? Who knows!A collection of mini fairy tale AUs I couldn't fit into longer fics, as well as condensed versions of the ones I have written. Multiple games included. Tags will be updated when chapters are uploaded.
Relationships: Hinata/Oboro (Fire Emblem), Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Fire Emblem Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I wasn't gonna post this yet, but thanks to Animal Crossing, I found out that one of the stories I planned on doing takes place today (7/7). That one is the Chinese tale of The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl, which you may know from Japan's Tanabata festival. It turns out that festival came from the Chinese Qixi Festival! Isn't it cool how you can learn stuff like that while researching?  
> Anyways, as said in the description, these are the tales I didn't know how to stretch out into multi chapter fics (aside from the condensed versions of the multi chapter ones). There's also the issue of my attention span being really bad for writing long scenes, which is why this style is nice and refreshing. I promise I'll update the other ones eventually! Just not too soon, cause NaNoWriMo started and I want to do some original stuff for it.  
> I'm gonna try to cover as many games as I can, but my knowledge of 1/3/11/12, 6, and 9/10 is lacking, so those probably won't come much, if at all. Sorry.

"Alright!" Sharena plopped a thick book onto her lap. The rocking chair creaked as she leaned forwards. "So, who's ready for storytime?"

Fae's small hand shot up in the air, nearly smacking Yglr in the process. "Ooh! Me! Me!" 

"Well! I see someone's excited!" Sharena said. She leaned back and opened the leather cover, revealing the ornate gold details on the front to the children. "Hmm… do you all want to start with the story of the Sleeping Beauty of Belhalla, or the Mermaid and the Marquis? Or maybe Cindernette or The Swan of Leicester."

It was then someone knocked at the door. Sharena looked up to see her brother, his hand resting against the door frame. "Ah, Sharena," he said. "Is this a bad time?"

"I was just about to read the kiddos some stories!" She smiled, gesturing to the group of children in front of her. They waved to Alfonse with great enthusiasm.

Alfonse waved back. "I presume those are the ones mother told us as children?" 

"Kind of," said Sharena. "I took what all of our friends here at the castle told us about their lives back home, then mashed them up with mom's stories."

Anna ran up to the door and peeked from behind Alfonse. "Hey, I wanna hear some of these too! Stories based on the heroes we summon? This could make so much money!"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm gonna sell them, but feel free to listen in."

Anna took a spot behind the children, sitting criss cross applesauce (as the kids called it). Alfonse sighed and took the spot next to her. There was no stopping Anna’s thirst for money, was there?

"Now, let's see…" Sharena flipped through the pages, skimming each one as they passed. After a minute, her eyes lit up. "Ah, I think this is a fine one to start with!"

"Once upon a time…"


	2. Chapter 1x - The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing her sorrow, Emperor Ryoma of the Heavens introduces his weaver Oboro to a cowherd named Hinata. When the two spend too much time together, Ryoma tears them apart-- but can young Sakura reunite the lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When FEH revealed the Oboro and Hinata alts, I was really excited. They were one of the main couples I had in Birthright. Sure, the duo wasn't Sigurd and Deirdre, but we did get those two, AND Hinata was the free unit!!! The two of them are a little out of character here, though, since they fill the roles of Orihime and Hikoboshi.  
> Also, the Hoshidan Siblings are kind of jerks here... I've always thought this tale was bittersweet because of how it ends. You'll see.  
> Fun fact: The Amanogawa, or "heavenly river", is the Milky Way. Orihime and Hikoboshi are the stars Vega and Altair. That's why Tanabata is sometimes called the star festival!

A long time ago, in the Kingdom of the Heavens, there was a weaver who worked for the royal court. Her name was Oboro, and the royal siblings loved the clothes she made for them.

One day, Emperor Ryoma observed Oboro’s weaving and saw how she hung her head low.  
“Ah, Oboro, why are you so sorrowful?” He asked. “Your cloth is beautiful, rivaling the milky way itself. You should be proud.”  
Oboro paused her weaving and smiled, a single tear falling from her eye. “Ah, I am proud of my work. But I spend so much time weaving that I fear I will never fall in love.”

“If that is the case, then I have an idea,” said the emperor. “There is a friend of my brother who I will arrange for you to meet. He lives on the other side of the heavenly river and works as a cowherd.”

Soon, the emperor and his siblings accompanied Oboro across the river. There they introduced her to Hinata, the hardworking cowherd of heaven. Upon seeing each other for the first time, Oboro and Hinata fell deeply in love. The two married soon thereafter.  
In the following weeks, Oboro and Hinata spent all of their time together. Neither attended to their duties. Oboro stopped weaving cloth, her loom collecting dust and her pigments fading. Hinata left the cows alone, causing them to roam all across heaven. The royals were deeply upset about this, and called upon each other to make a decision.

“Something must be done about the lovers,” said Emperor Ryoma. “They are so enamoured with each other that they cause problems for everyone else.”

“They must be separated,” said Hinoka, the oldest sister.

“It is the only way,” said Takumi, the youngest brother.

The youngest sister, Sakura, tried to speak up, but her older siblings outnumbered her three to one. She could do nothing but cry as Oboro was pried from Hinata’s arms and taken back over the river. Once the group arrived back at the palace, Sakura took it upon herself to assist the bride in seeing her husband once more.“Oboro, do not cry,” Sakura said. “I will make a deal with my siblings. You will see Hinata again, I promise.”

Oboro hugged the princess. “Thank you, Princess Sakura. Your kindness is immeasurable.”

Soon after, Sakura confronted her brothers and sister on Oboro’s behalf. “Please, you must let her see Hinata one more time,” she pleaded. “If you keep her locked up, she will never be happy, and refuse to make anymore garments for us.”

The three older siblings turned to discuss this matter in private.

“She has a point,” said Takumi. “No more weaving means no more clothes for us.”

“And seeing her miserable everyday will make us miserable too,” said Hinoka.

“Very well.” The emperor turned back to his youngest sister. “We have reached a decision. The two of them shall meet once more, but only on the seventh day of the seventh month.”

Sakura quickly rushed back to Oboro’s room and delivered the good news. With her morale restored, Oboro started to weave once more, anxiously awaiting the day she would see her lover once more.

The day came, and Emperor Ryoma escorted Oboro down to the heavenly river. Across its banks, she saw Hinata, equally as joyful to see her. However, neither could cross, as there was no bridge, and the boats seemed to all be missing. The two of them searched up and down for a place they could cross, but alas, they found none. Oboro cried and cried, whilst Hinata punched the ground and hurt his hand.

At that time, a flock of magpies was passing overhead. They heard the couple’s anguish and flew down to see what the problem was. In doing this, they formed a bridge across the river. Oboro stopped crying and ran across to see Hinata. The two spent the day together before parting, promising to meet each other again.

Ever since then, the two have met each year on the seventh day of the seventh month. It is said that if it rains on that day, the river has flooded, and the rain is the lovers' tears.


	3. Chapter 2x - The Lady of Goneril and the Pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is searching for his true love, and that can only be someone as noble as he. One night, the woman of his dreams shows up at his door (albeit in a terrible mood). Can she pass the test set in place by Lorenz's father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead! In fact, I have updates planned for Tuesdays and Thursdays until we hit 15 chapters. Well, kinda-- I need to come up with the last three story ideas still. I'm going to go back and fix up the first two chapters eventually, though there's not much I need to do. Anyways, to this chapter's featured ship!  
> Ever since I saw art of Hilda and Lorenz as Jessie and James, I've shipped them. They're just so great and campy together. Super duper rich noble duo. Even better, their ending is really wholesome with them opening an art academy. I can imagine Ignatz and Marianne visiting said academy often, much to Hilda and Lorenz's delight.  
> That being said, here's a retelling of The Princess and the Pea by Hans Christian Andersen.

In the south of the Leicester Alliance lived the esteemed Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, son of the famed Count Gloucester. Lorenz took it upon himself to be the epitome of what a nobleman should be. He rode horses in his free time, enjoyed the finest teas, and attended each and every one of his father’s political hearings. He studied at the most prestiged academy in the land underneath some of the brightest scholars. So, to no one’s surprise, when Lorenz came of age, he sought out a wife as noble and refined as he.

One night, a terrible tempest blew into Gloucester's lands. Rain poured from the sky. The wind howled like an Oghma wolf. Lightning cracked across the sky, and thunder shook the ground. Yet somehow, above all this, a frantic knock sounded at Gloucester's door. The doorman strained as he tried to keep the door from

Standing on the other side of the doorway was Lady Hilda Valentine of House Goneril. The poor girl’s clothes were soaked to the bone. Her perfect pink pigtails limped down her sides, matted with stray leaves and branches. Splashes of mud covered her ornate leather boots. She stared at the doorman with an absolute pitiful pout.

The Count and his son rushed down to their parlor as soon as they heard of Lady Hilda’s arrival. 

“Oh dear,” said the count. “Whatever happened to you, Lady Hilda?”

“Bandits!” cried Hilda. “Filthy, no good bandits! I was on my way back home from visiting a dear friend up north when those brutes pillaged my carriage.”

“What filth,” said Lorenz. “Father, I propose we let Lady Hilda stay the night with us.”

The Count agreed, and sent for a room to be prepared for Hilda. A pair of servants whisked Hilda away to dry her off. Another set of servants prepared an evening tea for the Count and his guest.

Once she donned a new dress made of the finest chiffons and silks, Hilda came down to have tea with Lorenz. There, they talked the evening away. To Lorenz’s surprise, Hilda had become much more refined and wise since they’d last seen each other years ago. She collected clothes of the finest caliber, going as far as to make her own jewelry and accessories from the finest metals and gemstones. Her dance skills rivaled those of the opera singers of Enbarr. She even enjoyed the delicate pastries imported from the farthest reaches of the world.

Cupid’s arrow struck straight through Lorenz’s heart. Hilda was his love! He excused himself and ran up to his father to deliver the news. Before Lorenz could get the ring and dash downstairs to propose, his father grasped his shoulder. 

“Ah, my boy! You shan’t rush into this,” the count said. “Marriage is a sacred thing! If you choose the wrong bride, you shall be miserable.” At that, he plucked a teensy green orb, just small enough to fit in between his fingertips, out of his coat pocket. 

“Fear not, for I have a trick up my sleeve. This pea you see here is enchanted so that it will break under not one, nor ten, nor twenty grimoires upon it!”

You see, the Gloucester line was descended from a powerful mage. The count learned many a trick or spell from his father, who in turn had learned from his father, and so on.

“We shall stack a tower of mattresses for our dear Lady,” the count continued. “If she can feel the pea underneath all the layers, then she shall be your bride!”

And so, when Lady Hilda was escorted to bed, she found herself needing a ladder to climb to the top! Once she conquered the mattress mountain she laid down to sleep. To her disappointment, a small lump rubbed against her thigh. She tossed and turned, but the lump seemed to move with her. Her frustration grew as she felt her eyelids sink but not close. The next thing she knew, sunlight beamed through the window. 

Soon, the Gloucesters came to check up on Hilda. 

“How do you feel?” asked the count. “Your brother is on his way here to collect you. We wouldn’t want you to travel while sick.”

Hilda peeked her head over the mattresses, sluggish as a mop. “He can wait! I feel absolutely terrible. I did not get one single wink of sleep last night!”

“Why is that?” asked Lorenz.

“No matter where I lay, I feel a lump underneath me!”

“Aha!” Lorenz clapped. “You’ve passed the test! Will you do me the honor of courting me?”

Hilda, remembering the fun the two of them had the night prior, as well as past experiences with the Gloucester heir, agreed to the proposal.

Count Gloucester removed the pea so that Hilda could sleep for the remainder of the morning.


End file.
